


Where the White Burns Your Skin

by LynyrdSkynyrd



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdSkynyrd/pseuds/LynyrdSkynyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Neymar and Messi are nearly at the same age and Neymar's forced to move from Real Madrid to Barcelona. And he hates it.. until he meets the young man behind the mask of his enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the White Burns Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long. But I am back!  
> I don't know what to say, this make no sense, it's 2 am and I am so tired. I'll probably regret this in the morning lol

The first time he wears the white jersey on his soft skin, it doesn't feel right. But it doesn't feel wrong either. He looks at the stands, where lots of people (more than he could count) watching him with hopeful and shiny eyes. Their face split into a bright and enthusiastic smiles. It makes sense, to smile like that when they look at him, they think he's _the_ one. That he will bring down Barça and open the gates of greatness again for this team with rich history but no recent success.

He should feel under pressure, he should feel trapped or worried. But he doesn't. He's never been an overconfident boy. Not even when his mother was whispering sweet compliments to his ear when he came back from dusty pitches of the streets. But he knows what he can do. He knows what he is capable of. And he knows he will give everything to bring joy and happiness to their lives, these fans'. After all, they are the one who brought security, the feeling of being loved to his life and defeated the fear of not being enough to feed his family.

So he does as he promises. He plays. He gets kicked. He fights. He stands up. He scores. He dances around the defenders. He does everything they expected from him and maybe more. But there is one, _tiny_ problem. There is one person who is always one step ahead of him.

Neymar meets Lionel Messi for the first time when he was 18. Messi was 19. They stood next to each other on the podium while Sepp Blatter was talking nonesense, making crowd laugh uncomfortably. Maybe forcedly.

He looks at him for a second. Longish hair, just enough to cover his elf ears, dark eyes and warm, soft features. He looks almost serene. At peace. He smiles shyly and looks at his feet when Blatter hands over his trophy. Neymar gets the third place while United's Ronaldo's the winner of the year. Later Real Madrid will try to buy him but Sir Alex Ferguson will fight until he makes it impossible which leads Madrid to sign Neymar. And it leaves a bitter taste. Always the second choice.

He didn't hate Messi when they met. He was quiet, Neymar didn't know enough Spanish to understand his mumbling. Dani Alves, his teammate from Brazil National Team, translates some parts for him. Most of them are polite words, simple yet effective. Neymar should feel honored. But he feels insulted somehow. Because despite being nearly at the same age, Messi acts, stands and speaks like an old man compared to him. Where Neymar loses his mind and goes wild with rage, Messi protects his posture, blinking slowly and turning his back like nothing happened. Where Neymar fights with the defender who kicked him with slurs and spits in the air, Messi's eyes stay on the ball. His father tells him that he's still young and he has much more to learn and he will have enough time to mature. Deep down, Neymar knows he is right. He knows his age is the reason why he is filled with passion, anger, rage and all these feelings at their top. But Messi being the golden boy, getting every award, every praise while simply nodding and smiling shyly pisses him off nonetheless.

At 21, Neymar moves to Real Madrid after a long and painful process. His father smiles like he's won the lottery while his mother smiles at him calmly, assuring him everything will be fine. And Neymar's chest fills with pride when he looks at his sister. Because from now on, his sister will not have to worry about anything. She will get everything she wants and more. Because Neymar did it. Because Neymar finally proved himself and he earned this life for himself and his family.

It feels like a dream at first. If you asked him which European club he'd like to play when he was a child, he would say Barcelona. But Neymar has never been a huge fan and it was easy to run in Real Madrid's arms when they offered him a better life. Because he's earned it and if Barcelona doesn't think he's worth it, they can fuck off. Neymar will prove they are wrong the next El Clásico.

 

Only he can't.

Because there is only this one step between them. No matter what he does, no matter how fast he runs or how hard he kicks the ball, he's always behind. He punches the grass with frustration at the end of the match, not seeing the figure wandering closer to him.

There is a warm hand on his shoulder. Neymar looks up at Dani Alves' smiling face. Because Dani is like that. Even if he hates your team, he will always spare some time to the sad ones, especially if they are his friends. Neymar knows he has a huge heart and appreciates that. But at that moment, all he wants is getting his eyes off of that ugly Blaugrana shirt.

“Hey,” Dani says warmly, “don't worry, kid. You are just starting.”

He leaves the pitch without saying anything to anyone.

But no matter how much he tries, he can't run away from the dark clouds that follow him to everywhere.

And it continues.

 

His first season isn't a disaster but it's far from what he hoped for. And media is always there to remind him of his failures. He doesn't run away but turns his head every time channels show Barcelona lifting another trophy. He hates it because it's supposed to be him. He should have been the one celebrating, he worked harder, probably harder than any of those Barça players.

Then shame comes. Because Dani is there, smiling and celebrating proudly and Neymar knows he should be happy for him. Dani would be happy for him after all. But he can't help but feel bitter. He hates Barça for not wanting him and he hates himself for not being better. Good enough to be wanted by them or at least show them he's much more than what they think he is.

Summer passes too fast.

The ache is still there.

Neymar goes back to training.

 

Second season starts better. They win their every match until November, that's when they face FC Barcelona.

 

He sees Florentino Pérez in the tunnel, whispering something to Pellegrini's ear. Pellegrini looks uncomfortable, bothered. Still he can't do anything but nod. Neymar hopes Pérez won't stop him to chat. He doesn't like the guy. There is something that makes him so uncomfortable to be around. He has that creepy smile, eyes that can see right through you and evil features. So he prays as he walks past them.

But of course, it's not his lucky day.

Florentino's big hand grips his arm firmly. His hand is cold against Neymar's warm skin and he shivers like he's touched by an evil ghost or Satan himself.

“Neymar, son, how have you been?” He says, throwing his creepy smile at him as usual. Neymar tries to not look so uncomfortable, after all, he's still the president and as much as it annoys Neymar, he's one pulling their strings.

“Good.” He says simply.

“You know, Manuel and I were talking and he said some things about your performance.”

“Oh?” He can't help but panic. This cannot be good.

“He mentioned me..” he stops like he is seeking for right words, “your lack of passion.”

Neymar feels like he got slapped in the face. Because after everything he expected to hear (your lack of goals, your poor passing, your flaved vision...) this was the last thing on his list. Lack of passion. Seriously? He can't help but grits his teeth angrily. All his life, he's worked for this. When he was a child, instead of having fun with other kids and spending Friday evenings at cafes, he was ruining his last good pair of shorts on the hard soil of the pitch of juveniles. How could anyone accuse him of being not passionate enough?

“But I--” Florentino lifts his hand lazily to silence him.

“The only answer I am expecting is on the pitch, Neymar. Go there and ruin them today. Let Barça see what you are made of. Show them you are not just a pretty boy who got lucky enough to find himself a spot in Real Madrid.”

Neymar wants to yell at him, maybe punch him in the face. But then he remembers his family and stops himself. Because no matter how annoying or disgusting Florentino Pérez is, he is one of the most powerful figures in the game and he holds Neymar's future in his palm. So he bites inside of his cheek and nods with a serious expression.

“Yes, sir.”

 

But he can't. Once again, he fails.

And this time, it's harder. Because when he's leaving the pitch with a grim expression, his eyes meet with Florentino's and he's no longer smiling. Neymar shivers despite Madrid's warm weather.

This is when he realizes Florentino is about to destroy him. For once and all.

 

But someone sees something saveable in this misery and chaos.

Someone thinks he's still worth something.

 

He wakes up to the news of his future being discussed. It feels like a cold hand grabbing his heart and squeezing. There is a sports programme and they are discussing where will he be playing next season and Neymar wants to grab his phone, call the show and tell them to fuck off. But he's frozen. He stands in the middle of his living room with bare feet, in sweatpants and an outworn shirt. He feels betrayed, insulted and humiliated.

His father doesn't say anything. But he looks disappointed and it makes everything ten times worse.

He doesn't give up easily though. He tries to make it up to Pérez. Next game is against Athletic Club and he gives his everything, puts his soul into the game and scores a brace. He feels confident and strong when he goes to the dressing room. He is sure he can change Pérez's mind. The first two seasons have been hard for Neymar however he can handle this, he can make it good again.

 

And once again, he fails.

 

His father's betrayal hurts more than Pérez's. Because Florentino is not family and he is a dick. But his father.. his father looks him in the eye one day while they are having breakfast and tells him to consider other offers if Real Madrid isn't willingly to renew his contract.

He feels a sharp pain, cutting through his heart.

“No, no. I can't. I must stay here.” He says quickly, not looking his father in the eye.

“Of course. They can't find a better player than you. But if we must leave--”

“Why?” Neymar asks angrily. “If I want to stay, then why would we leave?” His father sighs like he's arguing with a 5 years old. Neymar probably acts like one but he wouldn't admit.

“I am just saying you should think about it. Real Madrid isn't the only team in the world.” He pats Neymar on the back on his way to the porch but it doesn't make him feel proud this time. He feels small like a little kid who just got told that he can't go to playground today.. or ever.

 

They ask Messi about Neymar's performance during an interview. He smiles politely, that annoying smile that screams he has no ill will toward anyone, that he's a pure soul. Neymar can't believe it for a second.

“He is a great player and obviously has a great future ahead him.”

Neymar wants to punch him for being so.. so..

He doesn't know.

He just wants to punch Messi for being everything Neymar himself could never be. Neymar has a temper, he embarrasses himself occasionally and people still call him 'kid' while Messi is already acting like a well respected adult despite looking like a nerd in high school. And he hates Messi for not giving him a reason to hate him. Because the guy only minds his own business and plays his game. He has nothing bad to say about anyone no matter how hard they kick him. He's suspiciously nice.

Neymar heard jokes about Messi, of course he did. He is a Real Madrid player and he is their biggest problem, enemy and players often talk about him in the dressing room. They call him a robot without feelings. They call him stupid, oblivious and swears at him for embarrassing them with his magical skills. Neymar doesn't join them most of time. But he laughs with them. Because he, too, agrees that Messi has no personality, no feelings, nothing. He is just an empty shell who is supposed to be good at football.

It somehow makes him feel better in a bad way.

 

Then everything tumbles down on him.

 

When his father tells him he's leaving Real Madrid and that Florentino Pérez doesn't plan to renew his contract, he feels ill but what's coming next is even worse. He tells Neymar that there's another team who wants him. Equally good and even better.

Neymar doesn't believe it for a second. There is no better team than Real Madrid, he thinks.

But there is one and they just won another trophy while Neymar bites the dust.

**FC Barcelona.**

He thinks he misheard his father. But his eyes don't lie and Neymar feels nothing for a second. Barcelona wants him. The team he watched as a child. The team who wear Blaugrana. The only team that won a sextuple.

He freaks out then. He realizes what that means. He can't go there, they hate him. Maybe in another life time, maybe if he was younger--

He can't go to Barcelona.

His father sees the doubt in his eyes and his eyes soften.

“Son,” he says softly, “don't worry. They want you. The sextuple winners want you! This is something we should celebrate. Everything will get better.”

Neymar knows he's right at some point but it still doesn't make him feel less anxious.

There was a time when Real Madrid wanted him and Barcelona turned their backs to him and it didn't hurt so much. But a part of him always wished he could wear that jersey for once. Because he grew up listening their chants and he wonders how it feels Barça fans to chant his name.

But it's too late now and everything changes in a odd way.

Now Barcelona wants him and Real Madrid kicks him out. Neymar doesn't understand. Florentino Pérez isn't someone who would give anything to Barcelona for free. Then why is he sending Neymar to Barcelona like a gift? Is this another game for politics?

Then his phone buzzes. But he's lost in thoughts and he can look at the screen of his phone after spending 5 minutes of staring into space.

Dani.

_Are you coming, bro? So excited to see you on our side ;)_

He wishes he could feel the same way.


End file.
